Within Temptation
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are stuck in detention under Filch's supervision and things, heat up. Warnings: Slash  Albus SeverusScorpius, EWE. ONESHOT.


**Summary: **Scorpius and Albus are stuck in detention under Filch's supervision and things heat up.

**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Warnings: **Language, Slash and Epilogue What Epilogue?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters, it all belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make any profit off of this fic.

**Author's Note:** As if JK could _really_ stop us from writing slash fic by marrying Harry and Draco off. Psh. I give you ASS! Please review. :D

* * *

**Within Temptation**

I glanced at him. He was such a prick, picking a fight with me. Now we were in detention.

Five years of the same bickering and mud slinging. (Literally.) He really pissed me off and he kept staring at me for hours at end sometimes.

Artemis tells me it's creepy but…I sort of like it. I'm not sure why.

I caught him changing a few days ago and for some reason felt myself go red in the face. It was the oddest thing ever. Maybe I'm going crazy or something. For some reason I wanted to call him and to my surprise I did.

"Albus…?"

He looked up from the trophy he was shinning; green eyes looked at me, showing a tinge of anger but nothing more. They were…mesmerizing.

I stared at him stare at me. I liked it. I knew I liked it but I couldn't tell him. He was expecting me to say something; I wasn't sure what to say.

He finally broke the silence and staring competition with an impatient, "What?" He glanced down at his trophy and continued to shine it.

I gulped, looking at the trophy in my hand. Father had told me it was not okay to be a friend of Albus's but…I didn't want to just be his friend. Something more. I could tell I did; there was no fooling myself. The question was, did he?

I wasn't too sure why befriending Albus was bad, he was in Slytherin and he was rather good at Quidditch. His brother, James was almost as good but not quite. Albus seemed to perfect at times. It infuriated my at time, his perfection but I couldn't feel that anger now, in this room with him.

He glanced up at me again; I quickly looked away, suppressing a blush. I had been staring at him unknowingly. How stupid! From the corner of my eyes, I saw him just looking at me, and his eyes had this curiosity in them.

This time I snapped at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He replied almost instantly as if expecting the question. He put his trophy down and reached for another. He was one ahead of me in cleaned trophies. I hadn't done much on the one I was holding.

I looked down at it and scrubbed the dirty bits, taking a bit of cleaning wax and lathering it on. I could see my face in the shine of the golden metal. Grey eyes looked back, metallic in their appearance. Mine were darker than Father's were. Perhaps because Mother had piercing deep blue ones. My almost white blonde hair was definitely from Father. I hardly had any attributes from Mother, but I think I went on her for a few of my personality traits. She talked to me a lot more than Father did, told me stories she had heard about Albus's Father, Harry Potter and the War we had come out of because of him. They were exciting I suppose but I was losing interest.

And I think that interest was falling onto Albus. He was looking at me again, more intently now, watching me clean the trophy. I felt slightly intimidated but cast him a look which sent him back to cleaning his bit.

"You rascals done yet!?" It was Argus Filch, that nasty, old, cat loving freak.

"No sir." I replied, placing my cleaned trophy down and picking up a much bigger one.

"Work faster then! I haven't got all night!" He screeched, but he left the room. I wasn't sure when he'd get back again.

"I suppose we should work faster. We've still got about fifteen trophies left to polish," said Albus, his voice drifting to my ears. It wasn't that deep or guttural, more light and flimsy. I liked it though. Somehow it calmed me down.

"Whatever Potter," I muttered, putting on a disgusted face. I couldn't let him get any ideas. I hadn't been rude for a while and on top of which was sneaking looks of him polishing trophies.

"Sod off Malfoy." He spat back, an extremely angry look crossing his face.

"Trying to pick a fight again?" I snarled. This was turning into what we'd gotten in detention for.

"You're the one who goes around picking fights and being a sodding oblivious prick!" He screamed, looking away from me.

"Oblivious prick? What the fuck do you mean Potter?!"

"ARG! Just, fuck off! You'll always be ignorantly blissful." He snorted, his back was turned to me.

I threw my rag and trophy aside, which startled him and he turned to face me. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You're never going to understand, so just drop it before Filch comes back and gives us another detention!"

He was really ticking me off now, "Just say what you _want_ to say!"

"I don't think you'd get it. You haven't for the last year," he replied, rather dryly.

I grabbed him by the back of his robes and threw him against the wall in front of us. "_Say it_!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck was that?" He spat, "I don't _want_ to tell you anymore. You're a fucking ditz."

"Is that all you can do? Insult me! Fucking coward." I seethed, grabbing my rag and trophy and getting back to work. This was why I couldn't stand him. He couldn't just tell, had to play mind games.

I rubbed the trophy vigorously, and was quirt sure I had it clean within the next two minutes. Placing it down on the table next to me, I picked up another one, cleaning it with equal intensity. I just didn't get him! One minute he was oogling at me as if nothing else existed, the next minute he was telling me, 'I didn't get it!' like one of my sodding… girlfriends…

My brain halted on it's tracks, and I stopped cleaning. He was fuming beside me, I could tell but…was he…? No. That…that wasn't possible. It was ridiculous actually. Really ridiculous. I swallowed, trying to finish shinning the trophy up but my hands didn't seem to work.

"…Albus?" The word slide out of my mouth, nervous and afraid.

"What?" He snapped, not sparing me a look. He put down yet another trophy and went on ignoring me.

"…What did you mean by me being oblivious?" I asked, making sure my voice wasn't in its usual demanding or arrogant tone. I wasn't sure what I wanted to hear, but there was something in my stomach that made me want to barf if it didn't hear what it wanted.

"I…It's nothing Scorpius. Sorry about what just happened," he mumbled. He still hadn't turned around.

"Can you stop messing with me? Just tell me what it is. I'm not good at figuring people's feelings out…" My voice trailed. I couldn't believe I had just said that. The inside of my mouth went dry and I stared at his back, wanting very badly for him to turn around.

I heard him laugh, "Malfoy's will be Malfoy's."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Leave it alone Scorpius."

My jaw clenched and I took a step towards him, yanking him around so he would face me, "You're like some girl, trying to get me to understand. Fuck, just tell me."

He stared up at me, green eyes shinning with a sort of anger. He didn't say anything, and I just stared at him. My eyes were tracing over all of his features, his lips, his skin, his defined jaw line. I could feel his urge to touch it, to move my hand up from his shoulder and slide it down his cheek. "You…you haven't said anything," I whispered, my hand loosening on his shoulder. I noticed the proximity between us but I didn't care, in fact I wanted to lean in further.

I suddenly felt something warn against my right cheek, it caressed me softly and I shuddered knowing it was him. My eyes shut and I leaned forward, forehead resting softly against his. My breath escaped my lips, ghostly over my lips. I felt him shift and before I had opened my eyes to look at him, I felt something press tenderly against my lips.

I couldn't breathe; my body seemed to have frozen with shock. He pressed down harder, his hands now cupping my face. I felt shudders run down my spine and right back up again, the hairs on the back of my neck were upright and goosebumps trailed down my arms. My hand moved from his shoulder, slowly trailing up to into his hair. It was so delicate, and felt silky. My hand went in deeper and I leaned into the kiss, sucking on his lower lip slightly.

I heard him moan, and immediately trailed my tongue over his bottom lip; my breath felt heavy and came out slowly, as I stopped to kiss him at the corner of his mouth. His left hand moved away from my face, sliding around the back of my neck. I leaned forwards again, this time initiating the kiss myself. I pressed down harder than he had; keeping it firm but it still had this wanton lust to it. This hunger of tasting him. I bit down on his upper lip, his mouth shot open and I slid my tongue in.

My eyes were closed, my tongue touching his delicately. He didn't mind, I took a step forward, pushing him into the deck with the trophies. I leaned into him, his body bending backwards, as if it were hovering over the desk. My hands travelled to his hips, wrapping them, and pulling him in. He moaned again.

His arms wrapped around me neck and the kiss deepened. I broke away, scattering kisses up his jaw, right to his ear. Breathing hard into it, "Maybe you're oblivious too." My tongue licked his ear and I could feel his body tremble.

His breath came out in a rasp, shallow and short. I was getting hard, but harder when I felt him press up against me. I had an urge to throw all the trophies off of the desk and throw him on top of it but resisted. Filch could come back any minute. My eyes widened at his name, _Filch! How could I forget!_

I quickly got off of him, cursing under my breath. The disappointment was wrapping around me and he gave me a confused look. "Filch," I answered.

He got what I was saying and his head darted towards the door as did mine, luckily no one was there. I closed my eyes sighing in relief.

"…Scorpius?"

"Yeah…" I trailed, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to look at him. I had just…kissed a boy, and not just any boy, Albus Severus Potter! On top of which, I had _wanted_ to throw him onto a table and do…_things_ to him. The horror struck me and my eyes shot open, all I saw was him looking at me with a bewildered expression. His green eyes looked back with shock.

I swallowed down, hard, not sure what to do next. I stepped back, hitting the table with my cleaned trophies. I leaned on it, trying to grasp what I had just done, what I had just _wanted_.

"…Do you…do you feel…that way?" I stared at him, unable to find the words to answer him. But wasn't this what I had wanted…Albus Potter…My fellow Slytherin and rival? We didn't exactly get along…but somehow I never quite disliked him.

"I…I dunno…" My eyes went to my feet as my brows furrowed. I glanced up at him, he wore a disappointed look, almost sad.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My head swung up to stare at Filch. The two of us had both stopped cleaning the trophies. _Fuck._

"Sorry sir, we…we sort of took a break...I guess…" I stumbled over my words, trying to be as nice as possible.

"You don't get _breaks _in _detention_," snarled Filch, stepping into the room. His cat, whatever her name was, came purring in.

"We're sorry sir," Albus quipped in quickly.

"_Sorry_, my ass!" He spat, with a great dislike. "Get to work, or McGonagall will hear of this!"

"Yes sir!" Albus smiled nervously, picking up his rag and trophy, and I quickly imitated.

"Damn bastards, can't do nothing. No respect…" He muttered, walking off. He had this slow limp that he walked on. It would have been funny if not for the already tense situation. His cat sat on the floor in front of us for a while until I sent a kick its way and it scurried off. I almost dreaded him leaving. My eyes wandered over to Albus, who was already looking my way.

I sighed heavily, "You…I…I think I…feel the same way…"

His face brightened up immediately, and I felt happy just looking at him. He took an eager stride toward me, covering the small distance instantaneously. Before I knew it, he had thrown his arms around me and was hugging me. I practically fell over on the table, my hands quickly grabbing the edge to keep me upright.

"I…I like you! I have since last year and over the summer I tried desperately not to think of you but it just…I couldn't. I couldn't stop. Everything reminded me of you and I _really_ like you. I know you're a guy and I'm a guy but…Dad said it was okay…I haven't told mum yet," he rambled, my eyes wide at the end.

"You…you _told_ your _father_?" I asked, incredulous.

He let go of me, and stood in front of me, his hands resting on my shoulders. He tilted his head to the side, looking at me, "No, I just asked him if liking guys was…well normal."

"And he said _yes_?" My utter surprise rising.

"Yeah…Scorpius, I'm sure your Dad thinks its okay too…"

"My Father would _never_ approve…My Mother maybe…" I trailed, looking into his eyes. They were sparkling with happiness and I felt my stomach do a flip.

"I guess I'll just have to convince him eh?" He grinned, and I noticed the small bite mark on his lips. I leaned forward, startling myself as much as him and pressed down softly on the bite. I kissed him momentarily, breaking off and looking into his eyes. "I guess."

It's safe to say we didn't get back to our dorms until much later that night, after getting screamed at by Filch a third time but somehow it felt good to lace my fingers into Albus's and walk to the dorms, quietly feeling invincible.

I was tempted to fling him on his bed when we finally got there but that's another story…


End file.
